


The Little Seadweller

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck, Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captchalogue Prompt: <a href="http://30.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ldbtbznp1l1qbz42yo1_500.png">THIS IS YOUR PROMPT</a>. GO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

  
Man! This recent update was pretty harsh! So let's see someone fail to kiss the girl in a more humorous manner. Boxcars would be so ticked with these stupid troll kids. Why can't there just be sloppy make out times, jeez?!

Anyway.  
Let's take a moment to contemplate what could have been...

 

  
...yep. Still silly.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5




End file.
